


The Most Beautiful Thing I Have Ever Seen

by sqbr



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fanart, Fluff, Other, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29484126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqbr/pseuds/sqbr
Summary: A late night encounter.
Relationships: Astronomer/Alien
Comments: 51
Kudos: 64
Collections: Black Is Beautiful 2021





	The Most Beautiful Thing I Have Ever Seen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rubynye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/gifts).



> I left the genders deliberately ambiguous, interpret them however you like :)

**Author's Note:**

> I can't remember where I saved the background from but it was some creative commons astronomy image.


End file.
